glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12:Dining Room Madness (TAoA)
(Author’s Note:Uh oh. Do I smell a boss battle in this chapter? Let’s find out. Criticism is appreciated thank you very much) After an hour of exploring,Aaron stumbled into another room. This time it looked fancy. Yet again,there are paintings hanged on walls but this time there is a long dining table with unlit candles and food...yummy….oh and there’s also a chandelier. Every dining room needs a chandelier right...? Aaron looked at the food lying on the table. He started to feel hungry for some reason just by looking at them (Do clouds even eat?). “Must not eat….must not eat…” Aaron thought to himself,desperately trying to resist the urge to start eating like crazy. “......Egh....Maybe just...one bite won’t hurt?” But he failed. Aaron then floated towards the dining table and started to munch on a piece of juicy chicken like a rabid(and hungry) dog. That is NOT one bite. As he was busy eating,satisfying his hunger. Chairs,candles,empty plates,forks and spoons..and even napkins! By the time Aaron finished eating the chicken,he looked at said things floating around him. “Uh oh…” He thought to himself before they were all hurled at him,forcing him to dodge….except he failed. (-7). “Ouch.. well that hurts….I’m starting to feel a bit dizzy here” Aaron said as he slowly got(floated I guess?) up. He then looked around to see who did all of this and found a ghost(NOT a boo but a LITERAL ghost) dressed in fancy clothes. He looks pretty angry…. “U-Um...excuse me sir but-” “YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT ATE MY PIECE OF CHICKEN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU” The ghost shouted. More forks and spoons were hurled at Aaron. He floated out of the way just in time to dodge the forks and spoons. “Woah woah. Take it easy there-” “RAAAAAGGGGGGH!” Chairs and candles were thrown at Aaron,he floated out of the way again. Aaron then proceeded to Ram into the ghost and then used Breath which stuns him for a few minutes. Aaron took this time to continue ramming into the ghost. Just then,Aaron is sent flying to a wall...and boy it hurts a lot! At least Aaron has...1 HP left….uh oh... (-2) "AHAHAHAHAH,YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” The ghost said,slowly advancing towards Aaron with a knife. “LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PUMPKIN PIE FOR DINNER-” The ghost was quickly interrupted when someone used Barrage on him then Throw followed by a Hammer. The ghost feels dizzy for a moment before falling to the floor,KOed. “Come on,follow me!” A voice said. It seems to have came from the other door over there! Aaron floated towards the door and opened it before entering the room. Surprise,it’s that hammer bro from before! “Thank you for saving my life again. I always wanted to know..what’s your name?” Aaron asked the hammer bro. “My name is Mason and for some reason unknown I have been sent to this..place. I don’t know why but hopefully I will find out soon. What’s yours?” The hammer bro asked. “Me? Well I’m Aaron and I’ve came here via a portal that randomly appeared in the major league locker room one day….” “The locker room? Are you a battler from the glitz pit?” “Yeah.” “I’ve always wanted to join the pit!” “So you come from my world too?” “Well. What do you think? Of course I am! Would a hammer bro come from any other world?” "No..not really...." “Anyways. Enough talk. We have to keep moving or else that one-eyed monster from before catches up to us! Come on.” Mason said,Aaron followed. Well...it looks like they have stumbled into another hallway. Is that one-eyed monster going to appear again? Where is Mason taking Aaron? So many questions but only a few answers. RECORDED TO THE BESTIARY: The Angry(but fancy!) Ghost(BOSS) “A ghost that pretty much overreacts if you eat the food on the dining table. For some reason,he always thinks that this food is his and will protect it with his ghostly life. Where is the ghost busters when you need them? P.S:Also I like his clothes" ATK:2 DEF:0 Moves: Throw almost everything(Deals 5 DMG)(+2 ATK = 7 DMG total) Throw candles and chairs(Deals 2-3 DMG)(+2 ATK = 4-5 DMG total) Throw forks and spoons(Deals 1-3 DMG)(+2 ATK = 3-5 DMG total) Knife Attack(Instantly kills Aaron) Threaten(No effect. Makes you look like a fool)